FateDistortion
by BloodBoredom
Summary: When a little accident disrupts the summoning of Heracles and instead summons Arturia as a Berserker for the young Einzbern Master, how will Emiya Shirou react at having Heracles as a Saber in his command? Revision of 3 and 4 is up
1. Chapter 1

_Fate/Distortion_

AN: I don't own any of the characters or Fate/Stay Night itself props go to Type-Moon for this great series.

_Emiya Shirou was an ordinary high school student upon inspection, decent grades, part of the archery club and "almighty janitor" of Homurahara Gakuen. However, the boy hid with him a secret entrusted to him by his late father Kiritsugu...the secret art of Magecraft. While the practice has died down in the presence of overwhelming modernization, certain elements stubbornly cling to their mystical lineage supported mostly by the vast wealth that they possess. In Shirou's case, his adoptive father has left him a generous trust that should allow him to live comfortably, at least under the watchful eyes of the Fujimura clan, who were close friends of Kiritsugu, but the youth did not have enough resources to set up a mage's workshop for himself so he has settled for practicing his magecraft in secret and for mundane uses._

_6:30 A.M._

"Fuji-nee," Shirou stared at the futon laid out in front of the television, "Fuji-nee get up!"

_Shirou nudged his teacher with a "light" nudge *kick*._

"Wahhh!" the slumbering tiger shrieked in surprise, "What was that for Shirou!"

"You have to get ready for school," the boy said with a deadpan expression as he pointed at the clock.

"Gah!" Taiga stood straight up after a quick look at the timepiece, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!"

"...*sigh*" Shirou rubbed his forehead, "That's what I've been trying to do all this time."

"Aggghhhh," the woman slammed her head to the small table in frustration, "go ahead and I'll just catch up!"

"I will," the orphan said as he exited his residence, "later Sensei."

_Outside the Emiya residence..._

"Senpai have you had breakfast yet?" a purple-haired girl struggled to catch her breath from running, "I seem to have slept in later than usual."

_Sakura Matou was a gentle soul, one of the few that Shirou considered a true friend like Ryuudou Issei and Sakura's brother Shinji. Shirou knew that Sakura wasn't exactly on the best terms with Shinji and the redhead didn't interfere in their family matters because it wasn't his place._

"I know," Shirou replied politely, "I just have this feeling that today is gonna be different."

"You too huh?" the purple-haired girl agreed with a smile.

"Yeah...me too," the redhead mumbled.

_The two students made small talk as they made their way to school, passing by some of their classmates who gave them curious glances. People were actually setting up a pool on how long it would take for Shirou to figure it out.  
><em>

_7:00 A.M._

_Shirou made it to class and noticed quite a few interesting things in his class. First, Shinji Matou was giving him the death glare after overhearing some talk about the redhead walking with his sister. Second, Fuji-nee wasn't in class yet. Third, the school building seemed to be shaking rather violently._

"What the-?" the blue-haired Matou held onto his desk as the ground beneath their school shook violently.

"Its an earthquake!" one female classmate shrieked.

"Damn," Shirou cursed under his breath, "Shinji, do you see anything from the corridor?"

"What do you think of me, a pair of binoculars?" Shinji retorted.

"It's all clear Emiya-san," a male classmate reported.

"We should head to the stairs now," the redheaded magus suggested.

"I agree with Emiya," Sakura's brother regained his composure, "before any aftershocks set in."

_The group found Shinji's reasoning to be sound considering the pressure the situation forced onto them._

_-Later-_

_The school principal formally dismissed the students via PA system. Rin Tohsaka, the resident school idol, looked quite disheveled, a sight no student in_ _Homurahara_ _thought they would ever see. Sakura Matou was called over by Shinji and the Matou siblings headed for home. Fujimura Taiga was carrying her bokken and was eyeing her redheaded charge._

"Sensei, why are you carrying that thing with you?" Shirou Emiya began to take a few steps back before increasing his pace.

"Someone, disturbed my much needed rest all for class to get cancelled," the high school teacher gripped her sword's handle with a burning fury emanating from her visage.

"There was no way of knowing this would happen," the redhead tried to justify.

"It's inexcusable," Taiga murmured, "retribution!"

_-Meanwhile-_

_Einzbern__ Castle__..._ _A little girl with long, flowing white hair and ivory skin was overlooking a circle inscribed over the floor. Two strangely dressed twins attended to the girl._

"Sella," one of the twins began, "was this supposed to happen?"

"Leysritt…" Sella answered flabbergasted, "I, I don't know."

"Stammering doesn't fit your personality Sella," the little girl said cheekily.

"Illyasviel-sama!" Sella's calm composure was breaking apart.

"Illya-chan has got you there huh?" Leysritt gave her "sister" a wide grin.

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Sella stomped her foot.

"I thought that Heracles was supposed to be some kind of incredible ladies man with the body of a bronzed god," Leysritt drooled at the image forming in her head.

_A loud cracking sound echoed throughout the room..._

"Arrghh!" Sella screamed out in pain.

"Haaa," the carefree twin sighed, "you know that slapping me with your body's general condition isn't really the best idea right?"

"Saying it matter-of-factly like that doesn't help," the serious one groaned.

"Oh it's alright," Illya comforted her homonculi, "we can make due with this servant."

"I wonder though," Leysritt put her index finger under her chin and began rubbing it, "could that little earthquake have messed up with the ritual?"

"Perhaps," Sella pondered, "maybe the quake shot through a ley line and disrupted the flow from the Throne of Heroes."

"Uh-oh," the little princess stood with her mouth agape.

"What's wrong master?" both the twins said in unison.

"Does that mean that *he* might be our enemy in the fight as well?" Illya wondered.

"It's entirely possible," Sella began explaining the theory, "but such a thing is unprecedented in the history of the Grail War."

"Hey," Leysritt pointed at the middle of the circle, "our new friend is waking up."

_A petite blonde with armor interspersed throughout her blue dress was laying flat on her back. She was slowly regaining consciousness and the three other women in the room were watching her attentively. The blonde within the circle noticed the audience she was gathering and realized that she was just knocked unconscious._

"Forgive me for my unsightly appearance just now," the blonde in armor dusted herself off as she apologized.

_The three women in the room couldn't explain but knew by instinct that the woman in front of them was some form of Heroic Spirit, just not the one they spent their resources to summon._

"Would you mind telling us your name?" Illya asked sweetly as a child her appearance would.

"..." the Servant eyed the two homunculi surrounding the little girl.

"Oh, Sella and Leysritt won't betray us," the purple garbed little girl explained, "they're part of our team."

"My apologies," the blonde bowed curtly, "My name is Arturia Pendragon, King Arthur if you prefer, Servant-"

"What's wrong Arturi-" the cheerful homunculus interrupted her thought with another one, "King Arthur!"

"Compared to "him" few heroes stand close to that level of legend or power," Sella said coldly.

"But," Illyasviel blinked lightly, "she stands pretty close huh?"

"..." Arturia listened on their discussion.

"How rude of us," Sella cut of the two's train of thought, "Arturia was trying to tell us what kind of Servant she was."

"I'm so sorry Arturia-chan," the small girl apologized with a bow.

"It is fine master," the Servant put her hand on the girl's shoulder, "as I was saying *ahem* I am Servant-Berserker?"

"Eh?" the whole group panicked.

"But King Arthur never went into violent rage," Leysritt tried to rationalize.

"That quake must have shifted only the Servants," Sella analyzed.

"...And retained the intended Classes," Illya groaned.

"I'm sorry," the newly entitled Berserker sensed their disappointment.

"It's quite alright Arturia," Illya realized how they must have sounded.

"If a Berserker I must be," the blonde was finding it hard to speak despite her Charisma which may have been corrupted by the skewed summoning, "then we must utilize Mad Enhancement."

"Yes, for a Berserker without it suffers a penalty in their abilities," the serious twin elaborated.

"Are you okay with this Arturia-san?" the cheerier twin spoke in concern.

"Of course," Arturia gathered her composure and strengthened her resolve.

_-Later-_

"Groooooaaaaaaaar!" the once noble King of Knights now gave a loud roar.

"Illyasviel-sama," Sella gave a stressed look, "are we safe here?"

"Uh-huh," the purple-clad girl was staring at the Mad Enhanced Arturia like a small child would a new toy, "this may work out quite well after all."

"Aggggghhhhh!" Arturia now beat against the wall with her fists.

"Hmmm," Leysritt gazed at the world outside, "who got Heracles then?"

_-London-_

_A man in his late twenties or early thirties was comfortably lazing about in his office smoking a Cuban cigar, the man had long black hair, a red jacket and a scarf. The office itself was modestly furnished, as modestly furnished as anyone in a high position could get_.

"The old man won't be to happy about this," the room's only occupant sighed as he mused to himself.

"Who're you calling old!" another voice shot up from behind the door.

"Gah," the brunette panicked at the reply.

"I'm not that old you know," an old man with grey hair and a long black coat entered the room.

"Wi-Wizard Marshal!" the younger man quickly put out his "implement" to look more accommodating to the old man.

"Now tell me about what I won't be happy about El-Melloi," the grey-haired man asked as he took a seat in front of the brunette.

"Ah," the younger man gathered his thoughts before speaking, "the Einzbern family called."

"With a telephone?" the Wizard Marshal raised an eyebrow, "Those stuck up old coots hate modernization."

"Yes," Lord El-Meloi II had calmed down, "the Einzbern family called and complained at the indignation of being forced to use a telephone."

"Much better," the old man spoke with a livelier tone.

"They also want to run a complaint about the Throne of Heroes," the brunette continued.

"Oh," the grey-haired man interrupted in sudden realization, "it's time for the Grail War again?"

"Um, Yes it is," the younger one confirmed.

"So what exactly happened this time?" the old man's curiosity grew over the course of the discussion.

"The family head says that he's gotten word from their Master in Fuyuki..." Lord El-Melloi II stopped as if waiting for confirmation.

"Go on," the Wizard Marshal said as he rubbed his beard.

"...that they summoned a Saber," the brunette continued as he rubbed his eyes.

"And the problem?" the old man gave a quizzical look.

"They were trying to summon a Berserker and a different Heroic Spirit altogether and they had the catalyst to do so," the younger man gave his superior a confused look.

"Any ideas as to how this happened?" the grey-haired man inquired.

"Well, there was an earthquake quite close to a ley line before they summoned their Servant," Lord El-Melloi II threw in an idea.

"But Emiya's plan to destroy the Grail shouldn't happen until a few decades from now," the Wizard Marshall countered.

"Exactly," the younger man replied, "something powerful enough to pre-empt that kind of Magecraft might be the reason for the Einzbern's predicament."

"I see where your coming from but..." the old man trailed on.

"Yes," the man in the red jacket began, "only True Magic could have made something like this happen."

"Oh..." the grey-haired man slowly got up from his seat, "would you look at the time."

"Not so fast," the younger man pushed a hidden button under his desk that locked the door remotely.

"It seems that I've been caught," the Wizard Marshal smiled at the brunette.

"Why would you do this Wizard Marshal Zelretch?" El-Melloi stood up as well.

"I..." Zelretch seemed to be looking for the appropriate words to explain himself, "...got bored"

"You got bored?" an anime-esque vein popped in Lord El-Melloi II's forehead, "one does not simply interfere with summoning rituals because he got bored!"

"Eh?" the old man looked at the youth and began laughing, "Please, I fought the Crimson Moon out of whimsy! I didn't like the man, but one day I decided: *Hey, let's you and me fight and see who wins*"

"..." the professor of the Clock Tower stared at the old man in earnest, "Seriously?"

"Yes," the Wizard Marshal regained his composure.

"Why mess with the Einzbern family then?" the younger man facepalmed in utter confusion.

"My magic is the Kaleidescope," the old man explained with a dramatic tone.

"Duh," the brunette said with a deadpan expression.

"It allows me to experience alternate realities," the grey-haired man continued, "...so naturally something such as *What if...?* simply becomes *Why not?* to me."

"Dear God," Lord El-Melloi II got up from his seat, "please tell me that you can undo this?"

"I can," the old man answered calmly.

"Good," the young man took a sip from his cup of tea.

"But I won't," Zelretch smiled before blasting the door with the Second Magic.

"What!" the man formerly known as Waver Velvet did a spit take and chased after the elderly man.

"It was easy for me to interfere with the summoning," the Wizard Marshal barely hid his wide grin, "like replacing files in those newfangled computers that the kids are really into nowadays."

"Arggghhh!" the brunette knelt in defeat and gave an ear-shattering roar of frustration.

_-End of Chapter 1-_

AN: Hey guys, this is my first Fate/Stay Night fic so I appreciate any constructive comments and suggestions for its future.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fate/Distortion_

AN: I don't own any of the characters or Fate/Stay Night itself props go to Type-Moon for this great series.

_10:00 P.M._

_Shirou Emiya wasn't the type of guy who usually stayed out late, but circumstances had forced him to rush to his workplace, the Copenhagen Bar, in order to help out with damage control from the earthquake. Sadly, Shirou's boss, Otoko Hotaruzuka was completely hung over when the earthquake happened so Shirou had to clear everything out, including his boss, all by himself. Finally, by the time Shirou finished clearing everything out, night had set and he had yet to eat his dinner, checking his cellphone, a message from Sakura Matou informed him that he had a meal waiting for him at home. The redhead decided to head for home once his employer recovered from her inebriation._

"Fuyuki City does have a different feel to it at night," the high school student muttered to himself.

"Senpai?" a familiar voice asked the boy from the shadows.

"Eh?" Shirou tried to focus his gaze on where the voice came from.

"What're you doing out in the city so late?" a purple-haired girl walked out from the dark alley.

"Sakura," the redhead felt relieved, "what're you doing out this late!"

"I just asked you the same thing senpai," the girl gave out a small chuckle.

"Well, the quake really messed with the bar," Shirou pointed at where the Copenhagen Bar stood.

"That looks pretty bad senpai," Sakura replied, "will you still have a job to come back to?"

"Most of the furnishings can be easily replaced," the male began explaining, "the liquor though is gonna take at least a week to restock."

"At least you get a break for all your trouble," the woman said cheerfully.

"How about you Sakura-san?" Emiya asked the girl, sensing that late night walks were out of character for her, "It isn't really like you walk about this late."

"We ran out of food at home so I went out for a little snack," the purple-haired kouhai responded.

"Does Shinji know you're out this late?" the redhead asked another question.

"Nii-san doesn't know I'm out, but grandfather does," the girl answered.

"Do you need someone to take you home?" Shirou offered to accompany the girl.

"N-No," the purple-haired Matou covered her face to hide a blush, "I'm worried that you might make Fujimura-sensei panic if you arrived any later."

"Fuji-nee would definitely beat me again if I worry her," the redhead suddenly noticed something unsightly with his kouhai.

_With quick action, Shirou Emiya took his handkerchief and wiped his kouhai's right arm which seemed to have been covered in red liquid._ _The purple-haired girl retrieved her hand as soon as her upperclassman finished cleaning her hand._

"Ahh," Sakura panicked and began looking around to see if anyone saw the two of them.

_Shirou gave the girl a piercing glare._

"Senpai?" the purple-haired Matou grew fearful.

"Did Shinji do this?" the redhead said in a low voice ready to burst from rage.

"N-Nii-san didn't do this," the girl quickly shot back "...not this time."

"Okay," Shirou gave a deep sigh of relief, "take better care of yourself Sakura, okay?"

"Y-yes!" Sakura replied with an enthusiastic smile.

_The two went their separate ways and Shirou started to sprint for home. The boy was already exhausted from cleaning up the workplace, but was more afraid of his guardian's wrath. Eventually Shirou saw his house just over the horizon before seeing something else that caught his attention. A blur of red and blue were flowing about like a majestic light show before the youth discerned some human silhouettes._

"What the-?" the high schooler was cut off by a blinding red flash and a sudden gushing sound forcing the youth to stare at where the loud gush came from.

_The boy saw that a long and deep crimson spear had found its home in his heart and it hurt like hell. Shirou tried to scream but couldn't find the strength to do so. The red figure slowly crept up towards the injured boy, but instead was talking with the blue figure, the young Emiya was losing consciousness and fast. Suddenly, Shirou saw an opening and despite his wounds and fatigue, made a mad dash towards the shed in his residence, hoping to find refuge from the fighting._

_-Shirou's thoughts-_

_"Oh God, am I going to die!"_

_"Most likely and soon..."_

_"That's not helping,"_

_"There isn't much that could right now,"_

_"Totally hopeless then?"_

_"Only a miracle could turn this around,"_

_"Why?"_

_"Two men are chasing you down with bladed weapons of death."_

_"..."_

_"Nice knowing you."_

_"You're me,"_

_"Well, you won't be you in a few minutes."_

_"I hate you."_

_"Then you hate yourself, but that's perfectly healthy."_

_-Real World-_

_Waking from his introspection, Shirou realized that he was now in his shed...and the man who impaled him with the crimson spear was standing in front of him.  
><em>

"Oh God," Shirou was freaking out, "what're you gonna do to me?"

"I'm gonna drive this spear in your heart...AGAIN," the man in blue rolled his eyes as he intoned the last word, "I don't even know how you ran this far with that hole in your chest."

_Shirou lowered his gaze and found a gaping hole where his heart or at least most of it should be._

"Agggggggghhhhhhhh!" the pain shot through the highschooler as he saw his wound.

"For what it's worth, this isn't personal," the man said calmly, "I have to give you props though, you must have real balls to run that distance without most of your heart to pump your blood."

_"I don't want to die."_

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," the redhead breathed deeply.

_"This can't be the end."_

"You can call me Lancer and this is the end of the line for you," the man in blue introduced himself as he drew his spear and prepped it for another fatal thrust.

"Damn it," the boy cursed under his failing breath.

"Gae-" in the eyes of Shirou Emiya, time had stopped.

**_"I ask of you,"_** a deep voice commanded the youth **_"are you my master?"_**

"Ye-yes," the redhead closed his eyes awaiting the end as time returned to its normal flow and the red spear of death was heading straight for him once more.

_Instead, the second gush the highschooler waited for never came and a loud clang took the horrific sound's place in the youth's thoughts._

_-End of Chapter 2-_

AN: Hey guys, this is my first Fate/Stay Night fic so I appreciate any constructive comments and suggestions for its future.

I'm looking into some suggestions of fusing the Clock Tower chapter with the first one so I'll stick 'em together and clean it up a little before posting it again.

_Plot Notes:_

It's finally beginning to kick off and I'm not just talking about the Grail War...


	3. Chapter 3

_-Emiya Residence-_

_Shirou didn't_ _know how or why another of the strangely garbed warriors appeared, but in his woozy state of mind, he could at least make out that the new arrival was on his side. The new warrior was at least six feet in height, he wore what appeared to be a kilt with a buckle in the shape of a lion, sturdy leather bracers, sandals that add to his appearance as a great warrior of the old ages, a sturdy bow hung over his back, in his left hand hand, a shield covered by a clear cloth and in the other, a sword made of a steel that was not of this world. The sword moved as if it were a toy in the warrior's hands, being swung here and there in precise motions, blocking every strike from the opponent's spear while simultaneously throwing the blue-haired warrior off guard and cornering him into one disadvantageous position after another._

"Oi, oi, you've got some skill in close combat after all...for an Archer," Lancer complimented the new arrival.

"Huh?" the larger warrior flicked the blue warrior away with a quick swing of his sword and took a few steps back, "I'm a Saber."

*KRA-KOW*

_A loud crack resounded as the ground underneath Lancer lost its form, crumbling underneath the warrior's feet._

"But you have a lot of Noble Phantasms with you and one of them is a bow!" the blue-haired warrior retorted as he jumped out of the cracked ground.

"Wait," the red warrior from earlier approached the shed, still dusting himself off, "you thought that I was Saber?"

"If this guy is Saber, then who the hell are you?" Lancer stuck his crimson spear to the ground and gave a demanding look to the warrior with twin blades.

"I am Archer," the white-haired warrior replied, materializing a sleek black bow.

"I can understand how he confused me for you," the large warrior rubbed his chin, "you don't even carry your bow most of the time."

"Hah," Archer chuckled, "that actually makes sense."

"You could keep that out to make things clearer," Lancer commanded, "see, I'm a Lancer 'coz I have a *lance* that I bring with me all the time."

"That's true, it's hardly even fair that this Saber has that many Noble Phantasms," the red warrior hissed with envy.

"Jealousy will distract you from the finer points of combat you know?" Saber advised, flexing his muscular arms.

_The large and heavily ornate warrior_ _thrust his sword in the ground to form a crater in the ground and caused a heavy cloud of dust to form. The other two Servants focused their senses towards the cloud before the sound of a bowstring bouncing back echoed in the small shed followed by wooden splints being used as arrows for his opponents. The two Servants quickly left the shed_ _for they knew that they were in their enemy's territory...and at a clear disadvantage._

_*CRACKLE*_

_The bowstring twitched under the immense power of its wielder, ready to propel the splint with force unparalleled by any other._

_-Elsewhere-_

"Archer," a feminine voice ringed in the red warrior's ears, "assist Saber and his Master."

_"Are you sure?"_ the white-haired Servant questioned his Master's decision, "The Master is weakened and Saber will be too great a threat later on."

"I am familiar with Saber's Master," the woman replied, "besides, he's the type to repay a debt he owes someone."

_"Understood,"_ Archer confirmed almost telepathically.

_-Emiya Residence-_

"So Archer," Lancer began, "wanna team up? I can set this place on fire while you pick him off with your bow."

_The red warrior replied with two swift strikes with each of his blades which the warrior in blue barely managed to block._

"What the hell!" the blue-haired warrior jumped away from the engagement.

"Master's orders," the red warrior answered simply, "sorry about that."

"Oh, an alliance huh?" Lancer winked at Archer, "I get that, my Master hiding in the shadows and all discouraging you, but that kid out there is halfway to dead."

_The blue warrior turned to spirit form and left the residence._

"So you are all who remains?" a commanding voice echoed through the night.

_From the rummage of the shed emerged Saber, carrying his injured Master over his shoulder._

"Wait," the red warrior dematerialized his swords, "my Master is an acquaintance of your Master, she proposes an alliance with you two."

"And what would stop you from stabbing us in the back let alone the point of an alliance since my Master is nearing his end?" Saber spouted.

"Magic of course," Archer answered calmly, "besides I'm in no condition to fight you one on one after duking it out with Lancer."

_As if on cue, a feminine silhouette appeared. The figure had long black hair tied in two pigtails with black ribbons a red turtleneck shirt, black mini skirt, long black socks, and brown shoes. The woman approached the two Servants and the injured Master._

"How is he?" the ebony-haired woman inquired.

"Well Master," the silver-haired warrior replied, "he seems to be on the verge of death with most of his heart splattered around the general area."

_Archer's Master quickly had Saber lay Shirou near the household and held out a beautiful, crystalline ruby. She held it above the fatally wounded boy before seeing the glint of his eyes, the spark of life still fanning the flames of his soul. The boy still fought to live, he was determined. Deep inside, Tohsaka Rin's heart skipped a beat at this._

"This boy," the girl muttered, "is still alive."

_Deep breathing..._

_Desperate beats from a failing heart..._

_"It shouldn't even be beating anymore,"_ _the redhead thought._

_He could feel it...His body's refusal to die._

_"I don't understand,"_ _the boy's mind raced, "people are supposed to die when they are killed."_

_Then the boy could feel it, a warm light and the warmth of another human being, the brilliance of a gem and a familiar face._

_Shirou Emiya knew for sure now...beyond all doubt_

_He was safe._

_-End Chapter 3-_


	4. Chapter 4

_Fate/Distortion_

AN: I don't own any of the characters or Fate/Stay Night itself props go to Type-Moon for this great series.

_-Emiya Residence-_

_The day was young, the sun had barely risen, loud breathing echoed around a small room, a redheaded teenage boy was sleeping._

"Gah!" the highschooler screamed himself awake.

_"I'm alive!"_ _the boy thought._

_The youth inspected himself for any injuries from what he hoped to have been a horrible dream._

_"No hole in my chest," the redhead grasped his left chest, "that's good."_

"So it must have been a dream after all," Shirou sighed in relief.

"You're awake already Master!" a loud voice asked from out of nowhere.

"Whaaa!" the redhead flailed his arms around, "A ghost!"

_Suddenly, an imposing figure with an ethereal aura passed through the wall surrounding the boy's room, the man wore a long sleeved, red, hooded jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans as his pants and a pair of getta for his footwear.  
><em>

"Who are you?" Shirou asked the large figure in the room.

"I understand you're upset," the Servant replied, "you may have been unconscious after having your heart pierced by a possibly cursed spear last night."

"That wasn't a dream?" the redhead inquired.

"No," the man with ebony black hair answered with a stern look, "it was pretty real to met."

"What's going on?" Shirou's curiosity took over, "Who are you and who were the other two?"

"Really?" Saber replied with disappointment in his voice, "Have you ever heard of the Holy Grail War?"

"..." the redhead took a moment of silence before answering the Servant's question, "I can't say that I have."

_The warrior__ gave the boy a brief explanation on the mechanics of the conflict that was the Holy Grail War._

"So you're one of these Servants who were famous people in their lives?" the highschooler took in with difficulty.

"Yes," the well-toned man answered with a cocky grin, "I'm still quite famous now"

"Who were you in your life?" Shirou inquired once more.

"..." the Servant gave no answer, eyeing the room with suspicion.

"Sorry," the redhead shook his head, "the past must be a tough subject to talk about."

"No," Saber said calmly, "I'd rather not reveal any information without knowing what kind of intelligence networks the enemy Masters have."

"You really think they have those kinds of resources?" the boy chuckled.

"Well," the larger man sniffed the air around the area, "I smell a strong and almost foul Prana nearby."

"You're saying that there's another Magus around here?" the youth raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying that there's another Magus in this house," Saber corrected his Master.

"That close!" Shirou looked his Servant in the eye, "so Fuji-nee is a Magus like dad was..."

"She's coming this way Master!" the large figure grabbed his Master and carried him over his shoulder, "She'll be in front of this door any second now!"

"Then why are we gonna run away!?" the redhead interjected, "Aren't Sabers the best Servants!"

"Master, I mean this in the best way possible but..." Saber coughed, "the incoming Magus is infinitely more competent than you in every thinkable way when it comes to magecraft and he or she is really strong."

"You can tell that much from the smell alone!" Shirou felt insulted.

"Normally I wouldn't be able to," the Servant eyed for any possible alternative exits, willing to make a new one if none were readily available, "which just serves to reinforce how immensely powerful this person is."

_The Master and Servant suddenly tensed, stunned in place...footsteps growing louder...coming closer._

_"Oh God why?"_ _the redhead cursed to himself, "I just wanted to be a Hero of Justice, helping people with my magic in secret. I don't want to die."_

_"Father Zeus,"__ Heracles began thinking to himself, "if you allow me to escape from this horrifically strong enemy, I will find you the finest mortal woman in this age for you...In secret from Hera of course."_

"Saber..." Shirou said with a defeated tone, "in the short time that you have been my Servant, I can say that it has been an honor to have been your Master."

"Likewise," the Servant replied, "perhaps we shall see each other in the fields of Elysium when this is over with Master."

_The moment the two had anticipated was approaching, the footsteps came to a halt._

_*Knock*_

"Senpai," the voice of Sakura Matou came from the other side of the sliding door, "breakfast is ready."

"Oh Sakura-san," Shirou breathed a sigh of relief, "I'll be there shortly."

"Don't you see Master?" Saber gave the face of someone ready to knock sense into his Master, "She's the dangerous Magus I was telling you about."

"No way," Shirou shrugged off lightly, "Sakura-san practically lives here."

"She may have poisoned the food or prepared a trap in your dining area," the Servant elaborated on the possible ways that Shirou could be killed from eating his breakfast.

"Meh," the redhead was beginning to lose patience with his Servant, "I probably summoned you wrong."

_"Is this what passes for a hero by the World's standards?"_ _the boy thought to himself_, _"I'm a little disappointed."_

_Shirou Emiya continued to ignore his Servant as he changed to his school uniform and walked towards the dining room where Sakura Matou and Taiga Fujimura already there. As always, the boy's guardian had already begun devouring everything that was even remotely edible on the table while the purple-haired teen waited for her senpai's arrival._

"Oh senpai," Sakura pointed at Shirou, "you didn't tell me you had a guest."

"Huh?" the boy gave a quizzical look at his schoolmate.

"Sfhe mesahns," Taiga tried to explain while eating before swallowing the contents crudely masticated in her oral cavity, "that guy standing behind you."

"Gah," Shirou began panicking for an explanation, "he's a friend of dad's from abroad."

_Saber understood his Master's duress and began to construct his story in his head._

"So you knew Kiritsugu?" the youth's guardian probed.

"Ah yes," the Servant began, "we were old work friends when he worked in Greece."

"I didn't know senpai's father was from Greece," the purple-haired girl spoke.

"Dad wasn't," the redhead tried to salvage the situation, "but he had some business over there."

"I see," Taiga crossed her arms and began thinking of her next question, "oh, you haven't even told us your name yet. And please, you don't need to wear the hood indoors."

"Sorry, I'm not quite used to the weather here in Japan," the large man apologized before revealing a face that made Taiga drool more than food ever could, "the name's Victor Tegler."

"mu-mu-mu-mu-mu," the brown-haired woman muttered uncontrollably.

"So, uh, Victor-san," the young Matou was also distracted by the man's aura of charm, "what brings you over to Japan?"

"Why nothing much," the man replied with a smile that was melting Sakura's resolve, "I'm just on a vacation from work, decided to find some old friends."

_"I mustn't fall to his charms,"_ _Sakura's inner voice commanded her to resist, "this bronzed god isn't senpai."_

"So Victor-san," Shirou resumed his speech, "why not have some breakfast with us, if that's okay with Fuji-nee."

"..." Taiga nodded her head in silence.

"Well," *Victor* trailed off, "Sakura-san seems nice enough, I'm not quite used to Japanese food, but for her I will make an exception."

_The rest of the day went on without any problems or disturbances._

_Shirou wasn't sure if his Servant was defective or if Sakura really was a powerful Magus._

_-End Chapter 4-_


	5. Chapter 5

_Fate/Distortion_

AN: I don't own any of the characters or Fate/Stay Night itself props go to Type-Moon for this great series.

_Sorry for the late update, I had some family issues to deal with._

_-Homurahara Gakuen-_

_The day had almost ended for the students of Homurahara high school, of course gossip never sleeps for the school's populace. Students, even teachers were beleaguered by the fact that Tohsaka Rin had suddenly decided to spend more time with Emiya Shirou that day. Most of the people did spit-takes, Ryuudou Issei decided to suddenly chant on Shirou's behalf, Matou Shinji fell into a foul mood and decided to take a vow of silence that day, Matou Sakura was seen muttering strange and depressing things to herself. What the students in question were really thinking about on the other hand were serious matters that normal folk wouldn't possibly understand._

_-Earlier that day-_

"Emiya-san," a bespectacled man called the redhead.

"What's up?" the youth replied.

"Some of the lockers were damaged in the quake," the teen answered as he rubbed what appeared to be rosary beads, "do you have any free time to fix them up?"

"Sorry," a feminine voice popped out of nowhere, "Emiya-san is helping me out with something later, Mister President."

_The hallway was silenced as if the school was abandoned, the members of the student body stopped dead in their tracks to be certain if the voice that spoke out was the same voice they had thought it out to be. To the expected surprise of everyone, Shirou included, the voice did indeed belong to Tohsaka Rin, the school's resident idol, someone that Emiya Shirou wouldn't have any conceivable business with at all._

"Wait, what?" Shirou stared at the girl with a befuddled expression.

"Tohsaka-san," the Student Body president defogged his glasses, "what business do you have with Emiya-san?"

"Issei!" the young Emiya wasn't accustomed to having this much attention.

"It's a personal matter," the ebony-haired girl responded, "I'm sure you wouldn't want to pry any further."

"If it's alright with Emiya-san," Issei reluctantly acquiesced, "the lockers can wait 'till next week."

"O-okay," the redhead stuttered an answer to the idol.

"Meet me at the rooftop after school," Rin commanded in an imposing tone.

_-After School-_

_Shirou Emiya walked calmly towards the school's rooftop, ignoring the audible gossip that was going on around him.  
><em>

"Wasn't he already seeing Sakura Matou?" one male student spoke with another.

"Matou-san and now Tohsaka-san?" another student sounded quite outraged, "How does he do it!"

"Oi, what's this I'm hearing about Emiya and Tohsaka!" a familiar feminine voice silenced the murmurs on campus.

_"I owe Fuji-nee big time for that one," the redhead thought to himself, "better see what Tohsaka-san has in store for me today."_

_-Homurahara Rooftop-_

_A woman's silhouette stood in front of the blinding rays of the sun, Emiya Shirou had to cover his eyes in his approach. The girl in red noticed the boy's presence and turned around._

"You're a little late you know," Rin scoffed at the redhead, "It's rude to keep a woman waiting."

"Sorry," Shirou apologized with a bow, "I had to pick up a book from the library before it closed."

"That's fine," the school idol waved off, "I trust your Servant informed you of my proposition?"

"My Servant informed me of the what now?" the redhead gave a confused look before doubling back to the word Servant.

"None of us blame you for not thinking of it as anything more than a dream," Rin gave one of her signature poses, "we were quite surprised that you survived at all."

_Shirou grasped his chest in reflex._

"I'm sure he at least told you about the little details here and there about the Grail Wars," the ebony-haired girl awaited a reply.

"Yeah," Shirou collected his thoughts, "frankly, I think it's wrong for us to be fighting to the death, for people to be killed over a petty wish."

"Most people would kill for that wish y'know?" the girl retorted as she leaned over the railing.

"If we want anything in this world..." the redhead began speaking out, "...we have to grasp it with our own hands, something like the Grail shouldn't exist in this world!"

"That's wishful thinking," Tohsaka gazed at the sunset, "it doesn't change the fact that the Grail does exist and will continue to do so as long as there is at least one person who wishes for it to exist."

_The passing sunset reminded Shirou to check the time, Fujimura Taiga was going to scold him for coming home late the previous night._

"Can we wrap this up?" Shirou said in a polite manner, "I have to be home early today."

"It's fine," Rin got up from her relaxed position and did some light stretching, "I can walk you home and tell you about it."

"Wh-what!" the redhead jumped back, flustered,"That won't be necessary Tohsaka-san."

"Eh?" the school idol said in a confused tone, not used to seeing such a reaction.

"Since I'm not really that good a magus, I really won't get anywhere on my own as it is," Emiya began speaking, "so to cut all of this short, I accept your proposal for an alliance in the Holy Grail War."

"That suddenly sounded serious," an animate sweat drop formed over Rin's head, "by the way, there's also another Master in this school."

"What!" Shirou overreacted, "How do you just not mention that?"

"Well, I don't know who he is, so I can't really say much about it," Rin shrugged her shoulders, "I'll be going to your place tomorrow so we can figure out our plans."

"My house?" Shirou began thinking of Taiga's reaction at a fellow student showing up suddenly.

"Yeah," the ebony-haired girl answered, "Mine is too far out of town and I haven't really had the chance to stock the fridge."

"So I'm just a meal ticket here?" the redhead gave a long sigh, "where is your Servant anyway?"

"Around the rooftop of that building over there with an arrow aimed at your head," Rin answered calmly.

"I thought we were in an alliance," the boy raged.

"What if you rejected the idea and decided to cut off a competitor on a whim?" the girl snapped her fingers, "What if you had your Servant prepare an attack while playing along?"

"..." Shirou gazed in silence.

"Well, see you tomorrow Emiya-san," Rin said cheerfully, "and make sure we have snacks."

_Shirou stood alone on the rooftops._

"I expected that to end in a more serious note," the redhead spoke his mind, "I wonder what Saber is doing right now."

_-Emiya Residence-_

"So Victor-san," Taiga struggled to compose herself, "how long will you be staying here?"

"I'm not so sure myself," the Servant gave a large grin, "I've been working for so long, I've forgotten what it feels like to relax."

"I-is that so," the woman was unsure why the man had this effect on her and noted that even Sakura had a hard time with this man's charming aura.

"Yes," *Victor* replied before noticing something in the corner of his eye, "oh look a flute."

"That old thing?" the teacher questioned, "That was Shirou's back in the music classes he had in elementary school, he wasn't really that good to be honest."

"Yes," Sakura's voice emanated from the kitchen, the sound of running water audible around her, "it's one of the things that senpai has absolutely no future in."

_"Could that be how the boy summoned me without a catalyst," Saber thought to himself, "a shared inability in music."  
><em>

"Why don't you try playing Victor-san?" the woman requested.

"Since you asked so nicely," the Servant said as he puckered his lips and began playing the small instrument.

_*Crash*_

_A sound so horrific that all in attendance would agree that the man holding the flute was a musical genius for creating a sound so horrible, that it could not be repeated by a normal person._

"Yup, I still suck," *Victor* laughed heartily.

_The water stopped running in the kitchen..._

"Sakura-san?" Taiga called out in concern.

"I'm fine sensei," the girl wiped her hands dry and walked towards the other two people.

"Hm?" The Servant looked at the girl, befuddled.

"Victor-san, can I have the flute for a moment?" the girl said with her sweet smile.

"Of course," the man surrendered the musical implement to the purple-haired youth.

_Sakura then snapped the flute in two, pocketed the pieces then quickly went back to the kitchen as if nothing had happened._

_-End Chapter 5-_

AN: Hey guys, this is my first Fate/Stay Night fic so I appreciate any constructive comments and suggestions for its future.

_I'm trying to make Saber's stat sheet so if you guys have any suggestions for it, just leave a review or a PM..._

_I've decided to give him an F in Music, meaning that Heracles failure with music has become so Legendary that by merely touching a musical instrument, Saber is bound to fail.  
><em>


	6. Clock Tower I

_FateDistortion_

AN: Sorry for the late update, Xenoblade took up my time the last few weeks and classes started after that so I haven't had much leisure time on the comp.

_-Clock Tower-_

_Waver Velvet had just finished addressing a letter from the Einzbern family head, threatening to have him along with others involved in the monitoring of the Fuyuki Grail War, removed from the Association.  
><em>

"That is not a good way to start the day," the young man said as he took a cigar from his pocket.

"Neither is poisoning your lungs," an elderly voice chuckled.

"I take it you've had enough fun putting our jobs on the line," the ebony haired man finished with a yawn.

"Not much fun I'm afraid," Zelretch frowned at his junior.

"Good," Waver sighed, "so we've learned the importance of unity and an end to this childish behavior unbecoming of the Wizard Marshal."

"Not quite," the grey haired man grinned.

"..." the archmagus raised an eyebrow with a foreboding sense of calamity.

_A deafening silence filled the room..._

"You remember my _granddaughter_ Arcueid?" the Wizard Marshal laughed weakly.

"Oh God, the True Ancestor!" beads of sweat dripped from Waver's face, "What does she have to do with this?"

"Well, her boyfriend, nice kid by the way, is off to college and you know how immortals need some form of entertainment to keep from growing bored?" the old man asked.

"Why of course, the living example stands before me," the young man strained.

"She's heading off to Fuyuki to stay at the Tohsaka residence for a few weeks," Zelretch faced away from the younger man.

"No. We can't account for her actions in Fuyuki with the Grail War going on," the second Lord El-Meloi contested.

"Either that or she comes to Europe," the old man shrugged.

"We can't have that either with the Church breathing down our necks," Waver facepalmed.

"Exactly, so I leave all the paperwork and stuff to you, in return, I'll give you something nice," the Wizard Marshal proceeded to vanish, presumably to his office.

_And once more, the young archmagus was all alone in his office._

"Nice? What could be nice enough to compensate for what old man Acht is gonna do to me for letting this happen!" the young Magus decided to activate the Volumen Hydragyrum he inherited to grab him some coffee for the paperwork at hand.

_And in response to Waver's monologue, a small box appeared suddenly at the foot of the archmagus' desk._

_To: Waver Velvet  
><em>

_From: Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg  
><em>

_Enjoy!  
><em>

_Inside the curious package was a pair of ordinary looking glasses, but from his own experience, Waver knew that any item of the Wizard Marshal could hardly be called ordinary. Going against his better judgment, Lord El-Melloi II decided to humor the Wizard Marshal by wearing the glasses.  
><em>

"It doesn't seem to change anything," the man said as he tried to observe his surroundings.

_*Knock, knock*_

"Excuse me sir," a feminine voice apologized, "are you alright? I heard a ruckus from your office."

_Miss Katherine Sophia-Ri, distant relative of the late Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, was Waver Velvet/Lord El-Melloi II's trusted secretary. As the archmagus slowly raised his head to explain himself, he was greeted by a rather unexpected sight.  
><em>

_His secretary was clad in nothing but her undergarments...  
><em>

_...Waver's Mind...  
><em>

_"What the bloody hell is going on!" the man strained in his own thoughts.  
><em>

_"Is she going to try anything here? Now!" the archmagus was quickly becoming hysterical.  
><em>

_"Oh God, my nose must be flooding with blood right now," Waver quickly snapped himself back to conscious thought.  
><em>

"Are you all right sir?" Katherine asked in concern.

"Oh, I was in deep thought, um," the professor struggled for the *appropriate* words, "why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh this?" the woman pointed at the one site Waver tried to avoid staring at, "I was expecting rain today, so I decided to wear my coat."

"Wait, wha-" before continuing any further, Waver did the smart thing and removed the spectacles from the Wizard Marshal.

_And right before his eyes, Waver saw his secretary wearing a very conservative raincoat with a long scarf and black boots._

"Oh right," the man fought the blush that was building in his cheeks, "*ahem* could you hold all the calls for the next few hours, I have some very depressing paperwork to take care of."

"Very well Lord El-Melloi," Miss Sophia-Ri answered with a bow, "perhaps we could have some lunch together sometime."

_The girl was fighting a blush that made itself very apparent in her face._

"That sounds lovely," the man replied with a straight face.

"I'll get back to work then," the woman walked back to her desk.

_Outside Waver's office was a great oak tree that stood since his office was renovated centuries ago and on this tree was an elderly man who tossed a stone at the window._

"Who would do such a childish-" the young man facepalmed when he saw the nuisance's identity.

_The Wizard Marshal gave a thumbs up directed at the younger man in the office._

"Oh God what is wrong with you!" Lord El-melloi II emoted whilst raising the "Kaleidospecs".

_The old man shrugged, laughed and vanished back to his office._

_End Clock Tower I  
><em>


	7. Chapter 6

_FateDistortion_

_-Unknown Location-_

_Shirou Emiya was curious as to where exactly he stood, all he knew was that there was something...something close by.  
><em>

_"Where is this place?" the redhead asked no one.  
><em>

_"..." Silence filled the space.  
><em>

_The high schooler stood still and shifted his gaze left and right hoping to hear the answer to his question.  
><em>

_"Grrr..." strange, guttural noises started coming around from three different sides._

_"?" the teenager trembled against the site.  
><em>

_Standing right in front of Shirou Emiya was a fearsome creature, skin black as the shadows of night, eyes as red as blood and teeth as menacing as death's scythe, and to top it off, the creature had three canine heads.  
><em>

_"Oh what fresh hell have I walked into now?" the redhead cursed, "I think this dog can kill me effortlessly."  
><em>

_"Back away foul beast!" a commanding voice roared.  
><em>

_"Sa-Saber!" Shirou gasped, "What's going on here?"  
><em>

_"Hmph, so you think your might can stand against the Lion of Olympus?" Saber boasted, "have at thee!"  
><em>

_With an incredible display of inhuman strength, the great hero grappled with the three headed beast and matched blow for blow.  
><em>

_...  
><em>

_-Emiya Residence-  
><em>

"Gahh!" Shirou Emiya shot out of his futon.

_And in no waste of time, the formidable stature of the Servant Saber appeared on the scene._

"Master, are you all right?" the Servant inquired.

"I'm fine...I think," the redhead calmed down.

_Light footsteps accompanied by panting grew louder wit each moment._

"Senpai, are you a-" a purple-haired girl arrived on the scene, "wow Victor-san, I didn't know you could run so fast, I thought you were at the dojo."

"Of course, in Greece, we do things more exciting than this everyday!" Saber gave a hearty laugh.

"What kind of hobbies do you have anyway!" Shirou sat with his mouth agape.

"Running, hiking, _pankration,_ and adventuring!" Herakles eyes shone as he reminisced about his past life.

"_Pankration?_" Sakura intoned.

"It's more well known as MMA outside Greece," the Servant elaborated.

"Isn't it really brutal?" the girl asked worried.

"No, our version is more awesome _and_ cleaner," the Greek added.

"Okay..." a bead of sweat dropped from the purple-haired girl's face.

"So, another day of school huh?" Shirou complained as he stretched his arms.

"Looks that way," Saber smiled at the youth, "another boring day for you."

"Don't say that to senpai," Sakura huffed, "he'll fall right back to sleep."

"I'm kidding," Heracles jokingly raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright then," the purple-haired girl toned down, "I'll finish up with breakfast now."

_Sakura Matou returned to the kitchen that felt so much like home to her..._

"The girl is quite the handful eh Master?" the Servant joked.

"Hey, hey," the redhead countered, "don't say that about her."

"Right," Saber sighed, "anything else you have planned for today?"

...

_1 Minute passes..._

_Hmm...  
><em>

_2 Minutes pass...  
><em>

_Hmmm...  
><em>

_3 Minutes pass...  
><em>

_Hmmmm...  
><em>

"Oh yeah, I have to meet Tohsaka-san after school today!" Shirou recalled as he confidently exclaimed.

_*CRASH*_

"What was that?" Heracles turned his head.

"It sounded like something from the kitchen," the high schooler exchanged looks with his Servant.

"Are you alright Sakura-san?" both Master and Servant inquired.

"Oh, I'm alright you two," the girl smiled as she picked up the broken shards.

"You don't have to do that Sakura," the redhead motioned to help the girl.

"It's alright senpai, I have this under control," the purple-haired girl disposed of the broken glass, "you're busy with Tohsaka-senpai today right?"

_A deathly aura emanated from Sakura's form..._

"Eh?" Shirou stared at his kouhai, confused.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Sakura changed the topic, "I have to go to the infirmary and restock the first aid kit."

"Is that so?" the highschooler raised an eyebrow, "I'll see you later then Sakura-san."

_The girl went ahead without another word.__.._

"What just happened?" the Master looked to his Servant for an answer.

"You truly are an incredibly clueless man Master," Saber said disappointed.

"Ehhh!" Shirou answered with a blank expression.

_And the day went on..._

_-End-_

*Saber's Stat Sheet(Ideally, this would be in the scenario that his Master would be Illya or Sakura *Rin wouldn't have sufficient mana/prana to summon all of Heracles' Noble Phantasm, Shirou's advantage is his Projection ability allowing him to make the NP's for single use each time* "isn't it sad Shirou?")* (special thanks to mariosonic1 for giving me the general idea, I had to change some things though if its fine with you.)

Alignment: Lawfully Good  
>N. Phantasm:<br>Strength: A  
>Agility: B<br>Mana: B  
>Luck: B<br>Endurance: B  
>Class Skills:<br>Magic Resistance: A  
>Riding: C<br>Personal skills:  
>Battle Continuation: A<br>Bravery: A+  
>Divinity: B<br>Eye of the Mind (Fake): B  
>Noble Phantasms:<p>

Nemean Lion's Pelt: The pelt is impervious to all man-made weaponry and reduces damage and effects from Noble Phantasms by one rank.

Cestus/Cesti: A pair of..._gloves_ that would be more aptly described as small, metallic boulders with sockets for one's hands that could not be wielded by any mere mortal, they possess no special abilities beyond incredible striking power inherent to its physical properties.

Adamantine Mace: A gift to Heracles from his half-brother Hephaestus, this weapon is indestructible and possesses even more power than the Cesti allowing it to perform feats like the destruction of solid stone or even magically erected barriers. *Due to its adamantine composition Shirou can only trace it for a single strike, though with Saber's strength, one blow is enough.


	8. Chapter 7

_FateDistortion_

-Emiya Residence-

_Emiya Shirou was at a loss on how to deal with Tohsaka Rin, after the fiasco of epic proportions at school that day. To say in a few words, Rin had clung to the redhead in a manner that usually implies a certain degree of **intimacy** between two people. The rumors were spreading like wildfire, in an hour, the pair were apparently dating, in two hours, the Shirou was embroiled in a tumultuous love affair between both Rin and Sakura. Suffice to say, the redhead was emotionally exhausted from the ordeal.  
><em>

"So we're here," Shirou said as he opened the door to his house for the brunette.

"It's a pretty traditional looking house," Rin explored the redhead's house, "you live here by yourself?"

"Well, Fuji-nee is usually around but she went to visit her family today," Shirou replied, "and Sakura usually helps me with the housekeeping, but she and Shinji had to go home early today."

"Eh, Sakura spends her time here?" Tohsaka blurted out in shock.

"Yeah," the redhead answered as he started heating up the food, "can't blame her for that, I once hung out with Shinji in their house when we were little, it was as if it was haunted or something."

"You don't know!" Rin said with her mouth agape, "_not just that, how dense can this guy be to a girl's feelings._"

"Know what?" Emiya said with a blank look, "The Matou are one of the oldest families of Mages in Fuyuki!"

"..." Shirou was absorbing the information, "Saber told me something along those lines before, I thought he was broken or something."

"What!" in her mind, the girl was facepalming herself in parallel dimensions.

"What's wrong with you?" the redhead asked as he slowed down the flame for their dinner.

"It's nothing," Rin calmed herself down and strongly resisted the urge to hit Shirou for his idiocy, "more importantly, your Servant can detect Magic?"

"Sort of," Emiya said as he prepared the dishes for dining, "he said that he's faced a bunch of weird thing ins his life, so he taught himself to figure out if something is amiss around him."

"Incredible," the brunette's face changed to one of awe, "a Heroic Spirit who developed such a degree of intuition from exposure to abnormal elements."

"Weird huh?" the boy chuckled, "Saber, dinner is ready!"

_Out of the blue, a handsome, brunette with the body of a bronzed god, appeared in the kitchen. For that point in time, Saber decided to wear a pair of jeans and rubber shoes with a very fitting sweatshirt._

"Gah!" Rin eeped at the sudden appearance of the boy's Servant.

"Oh, I forgot that we were having company today," Heracles smiled at the girl.

"Huh?" the girl's heart was somehow beating faster by the moment, "a-anyway, since Emiya-san made more than enough food, I'll have to ask if its alright for my Servant to join us."

"Of course, I'd feel guilty _and_ afraid if he didn't," Shirou joked.

"My Master is an honest man," Heracles said heartily.

"That he is," Rin joined the man in laughter, "Archer, get over here!"

_At the girl's beckoning, a Servant clad in red and black materialized in front of Shirou._

"Ahh!" the redhead made contact with the white haired Servant and lost his grip over the dishes.

"Hm?" Archer quickly realizing what happened, managed to catch and set the dishes and bowls on the dining table.

"Excellent reflexes, friend!" Saber patted the Servant a little too strongly on the back.

"Wha-!" the Servant in red tripped over the mat.

_*Crash*_

"Archer, that's what you get for trying to act cool," Rin hid her face in shame.

"I could've taken that as a sneak attack y'know," the white-haired Servant claimed as he cleaned his cloak.

"Archer!" the highschooler was about to hit her Servant over the head as she didn't want to insult their host.

"It's alright, I'm in the wrong here, you can have one free hit _anywhere_," Heracles said in consolation.

"Alright!" Archer said with an uncharacteristic degree of enthusiasm, "Roshambo!"

_..._

_A deep silence engulfed the Emiya household as the Servant known as Saber collapsed momentarily on the floor...  
><em>

"Ouch," Shirou said in empathy, "you did kind of deserve that."

_Saber agreed with a small thumbs up as he cradled his family jewels._

_The group had a relatively uneventful dinner.  
><em>

"So now that our appetites are sated, we should introduce ourselves as true companions should," Heracles suggested.

"I agree," the redhead crossed his arms,"it would help us plan."

"Yes, and I can smell that you two aren't the backstabbing type," the casually clothed Servant added.

"Archer?" Rin leaned in to hear her Servant's advice.

"Strangely, I agree," the white haired Servant whispered, "I don't sense any irregularities with their heartbeats through my **R****einforcement**."

"I'll start off then," Shirou initiated, "I didn't really learn much since my dad died when I was still little, so all I know is some **Reinforcement**."

"You mean your father didn't leave any way for you to have any formal training," the female high schooler was shocked at this breach in tradition.

"Well, I was adopted and my dad wasn't really interested in his Magic for some reason, I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it though so I didn't push it," the highschooler elaborated his situation.

"I'll have to train you a little everyday to have you ready," Rin said, "my **Magercraft** is based on **Jewelcrafting** and the five basic elements."

"That's amazing," Shirou said like a little boy in a sweets shop.

"Our turn huh?" Heracles said having just recovered from the groin attack.

"Yup," Archer replied.

"I am **Heracles**, **Lion of Olympus**, and **Son of Zeus!**" Saber said with a commanding boom present in his voice.

_"What!" Archer thought to himself, "he's supposed to be Illya's Servant. Only Zelretch could have pulled something like this off."_

"And I forgot who I am," the red-cloaked Servant announced, "my Summoning sort of blew up on us since she was trying to summon a Saber, but your circle looked a little older."

"That was-" Rin silenced herself.

"Hey, besides the **Nemean Lion's Pelt **and my bow and arrows, the last two not even **Noble Phantasms **by the way are all I have," Heracles confessed.

"Why isn't the archery set a **Noble Phantasm**?" Archer asked.

"When you can fight giant monsters with your bare hands, people tend to forget whatever other skills you possess," Saber answered.

"Didn't you appear with more equipment?" Rin questioned the Servant.

"They vanished from some manner of distortion, I don't know what exactly," the bronzed god shrugged.

"That's weird," Shirou mused.

"Anyway," the schoolgirl faked a cough, "we should focus on out first target."

"Really?" Archer raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"**Rider**," the girl answered with a smile.

_-End-_


	9. Chapter 8

_FateDistortion_

-Emiya Residence-

_The newly formed alliance were pondering their next course of action._

"Rider, hmmm," Heracles crossed his arms.

"Yeah, Rider," Archer hummed in agreement.

"Servant Rider," Shirou meditated.

"You guys don't have any idea who Rider is do you?" Rin accused the men.

"No," the silverette answered his Master.

"No clue at all," Saber admitted.

"What does a Rider do exactly?" the redhead followed-up.

_"These men are helpless," the schoolgirl thought to herself._

"A Rider is any Heroic Spirit known for their ability to ride in their lifetime," the female placed her hand on the table, "as a Servant, that translates itself as weakened general attributes and the ability to ride any vehicle or beast with instant expertise, their Noble Phantasm is usually Anti-Army."

"That sounds like a dangerous person," Emiya stated.

"Yes, but the Rider Class hasn't really made it that far in the past wars," Rin revealed.

"Do we know anything of this War's incarnation?" the muscular Servant inquired.

"Not much," Archer replied, "we suspected her usage of an energy draining field earlier but the field vanished one day."

"Energy draining?" Shirou wondered.

"It wasn't sophisticated enough to be a Caster's job," the girl explained, "and it's something that some modern Magi might know."

"Any idea who the Master could be?" the redhead gave the girl a confused look.

"We were thinking of the Matou clan..." Rin hesitated, "but Shinji can't do Magecraft and Sakura doesn't have any Command Spells that I've seen or heard off."

"Then we must quest!" Saber said heartily as he suddenly stood up and made his way to Shirou's room.

"Where is he going?" Tohsaka regretted her words.

_*Crash*_

_A loud crash followed by some metallic, banging sounds and heavier footsteps culminating with the last words anyone wanted to hear that night.  
><em>

"It's Adventure Time!" Heracles raised a wooden sword in the air as he dropped makeshift shields, helmets and plate armor strewn around the floor.

"No...Just no," the silverette waved before throwing his umpteenth facepalm that night.

"We don't even know where to start looking," Shirou justified.

"That has to be the most ridiculous idea that I have ever heard," the schoolgirl dropped back first on the floor.

_The group grew weary at their overenthusiastic member's plan._

"Hush, my general sense of adventuring is telling me to search that way," Saber pointed towards the middle of the city.

"Have fun then," the redhead followed with a yawn, "whoa, what're you do-!"

_The demigod effortlessly lifted his companions and began walking towards the part of the city his instincts led him to.  
><em>

"Why did my Servant have to be this strong?" Shirou said as he was hung around Heracles like a jacket.

"Oh God, I have a felling that this won't end well," Archer added, hung on the demigod's other shoulder.

_1 Hour and an incredibly awkward stroll to the city later..._

"By Olympus!" Heracles exclaimed in horror, "What manner of creature could have done such a thing?"

_A grisly site appeared before the party of four, bodies were strewn on the floor with blood splattered everywhere. Shirou recognized some of them as students of his school, members of a gang the redhead presumed comprised the rest of the bodies.  
><em>

"Emiya?" one of the bodies called out with a wheeze.

"Ne?" Rin eeped out.

"Matou, Matou was-" the man couldn't finish his sentence, his body finally giving out.

"Agh!" the redhead dashed towards the gang member and tried to revive him.

"Oi, stop it!" the silverette poked Shirou with the hilt of his twin swords.

"We can still save him," Shirou struggled, "we can use Magecraft right?"

"These wounds," Saber pointed out, "weren't made by anything _human._"

"Not by Magic either," Rin added, "some of the bodies have claw marks and others have bite marks where blood was drained."_  
><em>

"No, no, no!" Shirou flailed his arms aimlessly.

"We can do nothing for them now, but..." Heracles grabbed his Master away from the site, staining his shirt with blood, "he said something about Matou."

"Sakura!" the redhead snapped back into attention, "we have to find her and make sure she's safe."

"How are you sure it isn't Shinji?" the girl inquired.

"Sakura runs errands around this time, she could be hurt," Emiya explained, "Shinji usually stays home."

"Oh God," the brunette cursed, "Archer get to the rooftops and search for a girl with long, purple hair."

"Hmph," the Servant nodded as he ran up the alleyway.

"Master!" Saber yelled, "a trail of blood...the prints are small like a woman's feet."

"Dammit," Shirou cursed under his breath, "Saber, follow the trail."

"...", Rin was quiet.

"Tohsaka, I'll follow Saber, have Archer contact us if you learn anything," the redhead asked before running for his Servant.

"Why would Sakura get to walk out of here that easily?" a chilling thought entered Rin's mind

...

_...Elsewhere..._

"Rin, I see a girl with long hair around an alley," Archer reported.

"*Gulp* Okay," Rin fumbled, "Emiya-san we found her!"

Shirou, within earshot, grunted in acknowledgement.

"Saber, we found her," the redhead told his Servant.

"I know," Heracles said grimly.

_Sakura Matou was found collapsed in an alleyway with multiple cuts and bruises, by some miracle, the girl survived the blood loss and was sent straight to the hospital._

_-End-_


	10. Chapter 9

Fate/Distortion

_-And the Plot Thickens-_

_Sakura Matou was found in an alley that night, the girl had been gravely injured by some 'thing'. The girl barely made the trip to the hospital, Rin and Shirou in tow and the Servants keeping a watchful gaze from the hospital rooftop.  
><em>

"Any idea as to what caused this?" the silver-haired Servant asked the veteran hero.

"Not at all," Heracles replied honestly, "the wounds on those younglings though, we're dealing with something human-ish."

"Human-ish?" Archer did not quite follow the chain of thought.

"May or may not be human-shaped, but the size is around the same," Saber elaborated.

"Great, try singling out a bloodthirsty human with pointy claws in a city like this," the red-clad Servant sighed.

"So, uh, any idea what Sakura really is?" Heracles raised his own question.

"Something that we could not hope to stand against on our own," Archer replied.

"What makes you say that?" Saber rubbed his chin.

"There are terrible thing in this War that must never leave the confines of this City," the red Servant elaborated.

"Alright, the time will come when this must be known," the great Hero sighed, "I will have my answer then perhaps."

"Back to the matter at hand, your 'expertise' in the matter dictates that the one responsible for this tragedy is human-ish," the silverette began.

"...Okay," the Lion of Olympus followed.

"...and it managed to kill all those people with ease," the red clad Servant continued.

"Slaughter would be more appropriate," Heracles shuddered.

"There is only one manner of creature that could do such a thing," Archer pointed out, "a Dead Apostle."

"Dead Apostle?" Saber asked confused.

"I have had my share of 'experiences' with them," the silverette crossed his arms, "beings who were once human and later became immortal monsters, willingly of course."

"Who would want to become a monster?" the larger of the two wondered out loud.

"Usually magi who find that their research wouldn't be completed in their lifetimes, they are usually hunted down and executed before their powers grow and they do something like this," Archer elaborated.

"And where in this world are the people tasked with hunting this foul monstrosity down?" the brunette complained.

"The Church and the Mages Association are usually butting heads over who gets to kill one, but I'm shocked that they had yet to act," the silverette began thinking.

"That settles it then," Heracles' mood brightened up.

"I'm not following," the red clad Servant looked dazed.

"We have to take it to ourselves to hunt it down and slay it for the people of this city," Saber gave his companion a big, toothy grin.

"Hell no!" Archer projected a baseball bat and thwacked the Lion of Olympus in the head.

"Gah!" the brunette flipped over.

"You are not dragging me into a fight with a vampire death machine," an anime-esque vein popped in the silverette's forehead.

"It is our duty as Heroes," Heracles retorted with an uppercut to the chin.

"No, that is the duty of the organizations who have taken it upon themselves to rid the world of this evil!" the red clad Servant drew his bow and began firing shots around the brawnier Servant.

"You would use a bow against one who is only surpassed by Apollo?" the Lion of Olympus scoffed.

"No, I would use a bow to break apart the ground you trek on," Archer said smugly as he fired a final shot that collapsed the floor.

_It had been fortunate that the building that the two Servants were battling on was abandoned..._

_...And so, Heracles had fallen by what Archer surmised to have been 4 floors amid the clouds of dust...  
><em>

_...Until a good chunk of cement flew inches from his head._

"You're really hard to kill huh?" the silverette switched to Kanshou and Bakuya and began to charge at the dust cloud.

_Strangely Archer didn't find anyone in the wreckage and heard the little voice in his head telling him to run._

"I wouldn't have been a Hero if I could be killed that easily," Heracles smirked as he raised an aluminum garbage can and swung at the red clad Servant.

_The silverette dodged left and threw the white blade passed the larger Servant._

"For an Archer you have terrible aim," Saber gloated.

_The white blade seemed to have reacted to the brunette's statement by spinning back towards Heracles._

"Whu-" the Servant hit the wall face first.

"I'd like to think that I worked on it," the silverette took two steps back.

_The two Servants waged battle for over an hour in the abandoned building._

"*panting*Why won't you fall?" Archer knelt down with one sword dug into the floor.

"*groan* I would ask you the same question," Heracles dropped his fists, "you're way too resilient for an Archer."

_Suddenly, both Servants felt another presence approaching at a high pace._

"It isn't human," Saber readied himself.

"It isn't that vampire either," the silverette jumped towards the nearest sniper's nest and produced several arrows and swords.

_A figure clothed in black with a metallic mask, cloaked in an aura of dark prana entered the building via a giant hole in the wall._

_Archer's mind..._

"Saber?" the red clad Servant subconsciously prepared more munitions.

_End_


	11. Chapter 10

_-Destructive Violent Swordsmaiden-_

_Sweat formed on Archer's face, he knew what kind of opponent he was facing right now and considering her Class, the red Servant was doubting the chances of victory even with Heracles assistance...  
><em>

"Grrrroooaaa!" the blonde haired intruder jumped at the Saber and Archer with her invisible blade.

_Victory was assured against such a reckless foe, _the son of Zeus pondered, _coordination with the silverette should be done in order though._

"Yaaagghh," the wild swords-woman took a swing at the red-clad Servant.

_Dammit, _the silverette cursed, _she's gunning for me._

"Hu...Hu...Ha...Grr..." the woman jumped back, crushing three walls in her way.

_GrRoaOaar...raAagH...gEh...Olloaar...**Sheathe.. ,** **Sheathe...**_

_The single thought became clear in the Servant's twisted mind._

"Avalooon!" with an ear piercing roar, the petite intruder ran her sword thru Archer's left arm with a speed not unlike lightning.

_Damn. She's here as **Berserker** of all classes, curse the Root! That lump of muscle better take a hint from this or else I'm coming back from the Throne just to kick his ass._

"She's open!" the red clad Servant grasped the formless sword in his bloodied arm with his right and kicked the woman away.

_Berserker quickly took action and flipped backwards to grasp the floor to reposition herself, but..._

"Not so fast!" the bronzed god grabbed the woman's arm and slammed her against the floor. _Repeatedly._

"Nice work," the silverette tore the windy blade from his arm, "she's not an easy woman to deal with."

"She a friend of yours?" the seasoned Hero smirked, "Just what did you do to make her loathe you so?"

"Grrr," the blonde woman gave Saber a death glare.

"She was the Saber from the last war," Archer explained, wrapping his jacket over his wound.

"You'd think she's wanna take me down for taking her job or something," Heracles joked.

"No, Servants aren't supposed to remember the events of the previous Wars." the silverette winced as he prepared a splint for his arm.

"Then how would you know?" the more toned Servant raised an eyebrow.

"Your Master's stepfather was her Master," Archer pointed at the Berserker, "I looked up some of his old files from his safe-house in the Emiya basement."

"She was a...We have a basement!?" the great hero missed the point.

"..." the Heroic Spirit with no true name was suppressing every urge to stab the Greek Hero with the Invisible sword he kept within reach, "yes, your Master has a basement."

"Guh!" the captive Berserker fell limp on Heracles shoulder.

"There we go," Saber hefted the petite woman over his shoulder, "nice and quiet now."

"Somehow, my opinion of you has lowered," the silverette walked ahead of Heracles towards the exit of the abandoned _and soon to be demolished _building.

"Aw c'mon, she was crazy," the bulkier Servant defended himself, "that has to take some points at how creepy thing would be in different circumstances."

"Just keep telling yourself that," the red-clad Servant replied as he kicked the door open despite his injuries, "hurry up before the police get here because I am not in the mood to explain just what the hell happened inside."

_And the two Servants started to head towards the Emiya household._

_...Elsewhere (in London)...  
><em>

"That looks like the beginning of a buddy cop movie," an elder man began stroking his beard, "lemme see if I can do something about that."

_The man began weaving his arms in an intricate set of actions and a small sphere began forming, revealing images of Fuyuki, past, present, and future._

__"After all, that city has a most interesting _fa__te,_" the Wizard started laughing.

_-6 Hours Later-_

___The office of Waver Velvet/ Lord El-Meloi II was filled with a serene quiet, giving a peaceful aura of peacefulness, a peace that the Clock Tower professor felt couldn't be broken by any unpeaceful event of non-peace.  
><em>

_Yes...  
><em>

_Waver Velvet had tried injecting the word peace into every single thought he had...  
><em>

_And a single phone call ruined it.  
><em>

_*Ring*  
><em>

__"Hello," the professor picked up the phone, "yes I'm aware that the Wizard Marshall has used his brand of Magic to somehow switch the Servants of Einzbern and Emiya."

_...Minutes of explanations later..._

"No, I am not aware that the Wizard Marshall did _that, _thank you for telling me," the Wizard put down the phone, called his secretary to move their lunch plans to dinner at a fancy restaurant, _Waver's wallet was paying the price for an old man's mistake._

___...At a distant corner of the Clock Tower's Office Building...  
><em>

__"Zelretch, you sent the _True Ancestor_ to Fuyuki with the _Executor_ and the _Tohno _boy!?" the bespectacled professor screamed at the top of his lungs.

_An old man was later seen running around London bursting with laughter..._

_-End-  
><em>


	12. Chapter 11

_-Roaring Spear of Death-_

_Archer was able to contact Shirou, informing the young Emiya that the silverette and demigod were returning to the Emiya residence. Taking a hint, Shirou found Rin and the two Masters decided to follow their Servants.  
><em>

_At approximately half the distance between the building in shambles and the Emiya household...  
><em>

"I've been thinking," Heracles spoke to the silverette, "_she_ is clearly not the one we're looking for."

"You mean the ferocious bloodthirsty monster that's butchering people with reckless abandon?" Archer said with snark, "Her Master must've sent her out in concern."

"Sharp eye that Master," Saber admitted, "to have sensed that something was _wrong, very wrong _with the city."

"I agree," the red clad Servant mumbled, "_Ilya, just what have you gotten yourself into?_"

"Although, it brings to mind a few other questions," Heracles said philosophically.

"Like?" Archer was curious, as much as an idiot he believed the Lion of Olympus to be, the Counter Guardian did not doubt the famous Hero's experience.

"The power of this one here," the demigod motioned towards the unconscious Berserker, "isn't anywhere near whatever is out there."

_Archer paused mid-step._

_"More powerful than Arturia **with **Mad Enhancement?" EMIYA shuddered, "What kind of fucked up universe have I gotten into?"  
><em>

_Elsewhere...  
><em>

_A familiar looking redhead and a clueless brunette were walking side-by-side late in the evening, purely business as they would put it.  
><em>

"So those two called up and said that we should meet them back at my house," Shirou set his phone back in his pocket.

"I can't believe that you can call yourself a Magus," Rin pointed at the cellphone in disgust.

"First, I never considered myself a Magus, second, _I _can't believe that you don't have one," Emiya countered with a grin.

_Rin hid her face defensively._

"It's not like that," the Tohsaka Magus tried to explain.

"Well, even you have to admit that there is some form of strategic advantage at having one," Shirou tried to prove his point.

"..." Rin's silence spoke of the Tohsaka's stubbornness.

"Have it your way," the redhead sighed, "but the day will come where you would be forced to use one and I will never let you live it down."

"Hell would sooner freeze over," the brunette scoffed.

"You really are thick-headed," Emiya groaned, "y'know that don't you?"

"I have no idea what Sakura sees in you," Rin walked ahead of the boy.

"Ne?" the redhead gave a confused expression, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Since my head is so thick I thought you would have figured it out," Tohsaka mocked.

"Tch," Shirou cringed at that last remark.

_Back to the Servants..._

_There was an awkward silence as the Servants were walking towards the Emiya residence.  
><em>

"Shouldn't we be moving thru the trees instead of taking a relaxing stroll down the street with an unconscious woman on your arm?" Atcher pointed out.

"That makes perfect sense!" Heracles yelled, "but we wouldn't want our blue friend over there to lose sight of us."

"Whu-?" the silverette had the wind knocked out of his gut by a powerful kick.

_A bluenette in similarly colored spandex appeared before the two Servants, a red spear held firmly in the man's hand._

"This isn't really my style, but I'm gonna have to ask you to drop the girl," the opposing Servant said calmly while shifting to a battle stance.

"I'm guessing you have a D+ Intelligence score," Archer scoffed at Lancer, "for taking on Archer and Saber at once."

"I agree with Archer," the Lion of Olympus growled, "you're going to have to come up with a lot more than just an overgrown toothpick to take two knight class Servants at once."

"Normally I'd agree," the bluenette looked at the two Servants with one eye closed, "but I saw your fight with Berserker over there."

"Tch," the red clad Servant spat out, "you were spying on us."

"Oi!" Lancer countered, "I was dealing with Berserker over there and she suddenly disengaged before heading out to you two idiots!"

_"Then this Berserker can sense that I've had Avalon with me in the past," Archer's mind thought out, "could I use this against Shirou?"_

"Hey, it isn't a good idea to start thinking in front of a guy with a pointy stick," Heracles snapped the silverette out of his trance like state.

"Listen to the big guy over here," the bluenette took a step back, "OR YOU'RE GONNA FIND OUT THAT THIS STICK CAN DO A LOT MORE THAN YOU THINK IT CAN!"

_The blue clad Servant lunged towards the silverette with the look of a ravenous beast in his eyes, spear pointed forward, Lancer evaded Archers attempts at taking him on with the red clad Servant's bow and arrows._

_"Ha, Protection against arrows is one of the skills I possessed in my life as a hero," Lancer directed inwardly, "You think your arrows would be special?"  
><em>

_With a quick side step, the bluenette barely evaded a single strike from Saber, whose great strength surpassed the need to use a Noble Phantasm and utilized a stone slab taken from the sidewalk.  
><em>

"You should really get around to using that damned mace of yours," Archer suggested before firing another volley.

"Hmph, a real man enjoys the thrill of the battle," Heracles voiced out, "where would the thrill be if I brought it out now?"

"Your blood knight tendencies will be the end of you some day," the silverette stopped with his arrow assault and projected his twin blades, Kanshou and Byakuya instead.

"Oh, so both of you are gonna fight me at close range?" the bluenette gave a devilish grin, "let's go then."

_Taken aback by the bluenette's confidence, the allied Servants engaged Lancer in combat. Before the two could close in on the blue clad Servant, Lancer drew a rune on the ground where he stood. The bluenette settled for total defense before leaping for a tree that stood nearby._

"Is he gauging our combat strength," Heracles said as he dropped the stone slab and reached for his Adamantine Mace, "because somethin is off about this."

_With a sudden understanding of the situation, the silverette knocked the larger Servant back before getting out of the way of the blue clad Servant's rune._

__"The rune!" Archer yelled as the ground they once stood on burst into flames.

"So a Lancer that knows Magic," Saber held his mace close and smiled, "interesting."

_"..." Lancer stood still with eyes closed._

"Understood," the bluenette spoke out, "my Master is telling me to finish things here."

"We are far from finished," Heracles spoke out in defiance.

"Not yet anyway," Lancer began filling his spear with Prana.

"Watch out, his spear!" the silverette tried to speak as fast as he could, but by then only a blur remained.

"_Gae Bolg!_" and the red spear made contact with human flesh and spread a sickly red around the streets.

_-End-  
><em>


	13. Chapter 12

Fate/Distortion

_The Barbed Spear of Death was lunged at the Lion of Olympus' direction, a sickening sound was produced as blood splattered all over the pavement. When the dust had finally settled, the blue-clad Lancer was shocked that while Saber was now sporting a fresh spear on his chest, Berserker was skewered by it beforehand, reducing the impact and depth that the cursed weapon could deal on Emiya's Servant._

"Why did you do that?" Archer wondered, mouth agape.

"I didn't have a shield and she struck me as the lucky type anyway," Herc answered with a shrug as he pulled the now wounded Berserker away, and Gae Bolg by extension.

"You used that woman as a shield?" the Irishman stated in disbelief.

"She is sturdier than she looks," Saber pointed out, "and angry...At you."

_Throwing the Mad Servant at his enemy, Saber and Archer made a quick escape, willingly sacrificing their quarry to ensure that the valuable information they learned could be relayed to their Masters._

-_Emiya Residence_-

_There was an awkward silence in the room, the two teenagers were beginning to get impatient._

"Where are they?" Rin complained loudly, "They should've been back hours ago."

"Maybe they got held up or found something important," Shirou consoled the Tohsaka heir.

_As if on cue, the two Servants burst straight through the door, breathing heavily and looking like they were hit by a truck or several._

"Do you think he stopped following us?" the white-haired Servant gasped for air.

"His killing intent is far away now, so we should be fine," Saber answered.

"You fought a Servant?" Rin's eyes widened.

"Two," the Lion of Olympus raised two fingers to emphasize his point, "Berserker and Lancer."

"Not at once though," Archer pointed out as he cracked his knuckles, "we captured Berserker after demolishing a building and threw her at Lancer so the two of them would be wasting their time on each other."

"What?" the redheaded Master said flatly before the group decided to call it a night.

_-Meanwhile, Secret Castle in Forest That No One Knows About-_

_A little albino girl was pacing furiously, one maid followed her movements while the other was sitting on the nearby couch._

"What do you think is going on?" the little girl inquired her more serious maid, "We sent her to gather evidence of that _thing_ that's been attacking the townsfolk."

"Considering that some of the bodies I'd seen have been drained of blood," the battle maid replied, "that we could be facing a vampire."

"And we can't be sure if it's a Dead Apostle or not until the Church or Clocktower send someone over," the more responsible maid added.

"Of course, we're just going on opinions and there is still a chance that all of this could just be from one bloodthirsty crazy human," the little girl moaned, "I hope Berserker get's back soon."

"I am not worried, if you Servant was having difficulties, you would have noticed by now Illyasviel-sama," the attentive maid eased the girls worries.

_*CRASH*_

_The sound of a few trees snapping apart and what was most likely the right wing of the castle violently exploding quickly expelled the maid's train of thought._

"That's Berserker now," Illya yelped in surprise, "no time to think, we've got to help her."

_The trio of Homunculi descended the grand staircase to find Arturia, bruised with much of her armor shredded._

"Berserker!" the little girl ran towards her Servant, "Who did this to you?"

"**Grooooooooo-aahh, *****La-grrr-ncer***," was the Mad Servant's anguished reply.

"We have no information on that Servant's Master, but by the look of things, he didn't get out unscathed," the lax Servant pointed on some bloodstains in Berserker's path of carnage.

"Sella, collect some blood, we might find some use for it later," the silverette said calmly.

"Understood Illyasviel-sama," the maid replied as she began collecting the samples.

_-Meanwhile-_

_A man clad in blue limped towards what seemed to be a church._

"Didn't expect her to be that sturdy," Lancer groaned as he pulled out a piece of glass that was embedded in his shoulder.

"That's what you deserve, mongrel," a blonde-haired man laughed haughtily as he threw some kind of salve for the Irishman, "it's far too soon for you to be removed from the game."

"Aww," Cu Chulainn pouted, "for a second, I thought you were actually concerned about me."

"A comedian as well," the former Archer laughed even harder, "the priest is waiting for you, I suppose I should be finding myself some appropriate arrangements for the night."

_-The Next Day-_

_Shirou and Rin were perplexed at the recent turn of events and decided to do more investigating before making any conclusions._

_"Bloodsucker on the loose, crazy strong Servants still wreaking havoc in the city," _the redhead noted internally, "man I have my hands full."

"That's disappointing to hear Emiya," Shinji muttered as he snuck up on the young Emiya, "Sakura's still in the hospital."

"They haven't found the culprit yet?" Shirou raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"No such luck," the elder Matou nodded, "so you and Tohsaka found her?"

"She hired me to fix some things for her," the boy thought up a quick lie, "all my tools were in the house so I worked from their and well, it got late so I couldn't leave her on her own."

"That's so much like you, what she pay you anyway?" the bluenette grinned devilishly.

"A few thousand Yen and some of the old things in her house that she had no use for," the handyman answered, "I'll be fixing them up layer."

"Well, Sakura was looking for you this morning, grandfather had me watch over her for the night," Shinji stated before walking away.

"Maybe I should visit later," the redhead thought before hearing the bell.

_-Matou Residence-_

_An old man could be seen sitting in a far off corner, a wide grin on his face._

"Good work Shinji, you're of some use after all," a decrepit old man cackled, "the worms will feast tonight and we'll see if that accursed bloodsucker can stand up to out heir on full power."

_-END-_

_R&R if you guys like the story_

_Almost a year since my last update and well, a short chapter to get the feel of the story back, I'll try to update once or twice a month now._


	14. Chapter 13

-Fate/Distortion-

* * *

><p><em>-Fuyuki Memorial Hospital, Afternoon-<em>

_The purple-haired Matou was lying prone on the hospital bed, absentmindedly gazing at the ceiling of her room. Another beauty with similarly colored hair stood guard_ _nearby_.

_*CREAK*_

"..." the humanoid being turned her head to face the door.

"It's just me Rider," Shinji Matou spoke as he entered the room.

"...Master" the Servant muttered under her breath, slight hesitation at the word, "_Fake Master._"

"Emiya will be coming in later," the bluenette stated, "he'll probably have his Servant around so stay in spirit form and watch them from a distance."

"Understood," the woman nodded as she left via the window.

"Tch, what are you planning you decrepit old man?" the high school student groaned as he retrieved the cellphone that he left charging beside the bed, "so a Freshman tonight? I'll take what I can get."

_The douchebag sighed as he left his sister on her lonesome, not noticing that the girl was partially awake when he had arrived._

_"Senpai is coming?" _the teen was distraught, _"I can't let him see me like this..."_

* * *

><p><em>-Homurahara Gakuen, After School-<em>

_Shirou Emiya silently stalked the halls, avoiding the gaze of his friend, Student Council President Ryuudou Issei._

_"I should head to the hospital, gotta call home first though," _the redhead thought to himself as he hid in an old supply room.

_The teen with delusions of heroism quickly dialed for his home on his cellphone, covering his mouth to lessen his volume. _

_-Emiya Residence-_

_The legendary hero was quietly keeping to himself and the square shaped contraption that was in one of the house's rooms._

"Thank goodness for the internet!" Saber exclaimed in joy, "Now let's see what the Avengers are up to..."

_*RING*_

"Hello, Emiya Residence," the large man spoke as he picked up the phone, "the Master of the house isn't in right now."

_"...Saber, it's me,"_ Shirou sighed as he attempted to ignore his Servant's comment, _"I'll be home late today since I'm going to visit Sakura at the hospital."_

"Alright..." the Prince of Power hummed before blinking in shock, "what about dinner?"

"I thought you Servants didn't need to eat," the redhead stated.

"Not me, I'm talking about...*BOOM*" the man looked in horror as the image of a hungry beast appeared before him.

"Eh, Victor-san?" the somehow calm voice of Taiga Fujimura whispered in surprise, "Where's Shirou? Where's our dinner?"

_"Oh I completely forgot," _the Faker facepalmed in disbelief, _"Saber, get out of there!"_

"Ah, Fujimura-san," the Greek man struggled with his Japanese, _"where the hell did she get that wooden...Is that thing cursed?"_

"So-so, hungry..." the woman groaned like a zombie as she raised her sword in anticipation, "m-must eat food."

"Shirou went to visit Sakura-san in the hospital, so, uh, I don't think he'll make it back in time for dinner," the Heroic Spirit stumbled backward as he continued to eye the cursed sword, _"why is that thing scaring me like this?"_

"No din-ner?" Taiga's eye twitched, ignoring the fact that her student was visiting the girl she supported in his overly complicated social life.

* * *

><p><em>-Meanwhile-<em>

_A short distance away from the hospital, Shinji Matou lies in wait._

"Yo, old man," the bluenette whispered at a nearby worm, "your end of the things ready?"

_"Of course you petulant child," _Zouken replied with venom, _"all we need is for Rider to knock Emiya unconscious when he arrives."_

"Yeah, about that, what are we going to do to him again?" the failed Magus wondered as he scratched his head.

_"..." _the decrepit old man let loose a sigh, _"we are going to strip Emiya of his Magic Circuits and add them to Sakura's own number, they aren't much, but she's specially suited to this endeavor."_

"Got it," the Matou heir replied before walking away from the worm, _"can't he use a phone like everyone else?"_

_A purple-haired woman stood nearby to make sure that no one saw or heard the conversation._

"You heard that Rider?" the douchebag let loose an annoyed groan, "We feed Emiya to my sister."

"..." the woman nodded silently.

"Gramps also said to use a Command Spell just in case the idiot brings his Servant along, double K.O. and all that" Shinji added as he raised _The Book of the False Attendant._

_"Sakura..." _the woman scowled as the absolute order took over, "Master, I will wait at the hospital room in my spiritual form."

"Whatever," the boy waved away as he headed to the hospital cafeteria.

* * *

><p><em>-Fuyuki Train Station 2:55 P.M.-<em>

_The heir to the Tohsaka name began pacing back and forth as she reread the small package that was firmly in her hand._

_Dear Tohsaka heir,_

_Greetings!_

_I, the Wizard Marshall Zelretch, have need of your aid. My granddaughter and her two friends are heading to Fuyuki as you are reading this message. I do not ask for much, only that you show them around town for a bit as well as keep an eye out for them, they tend to get into a lot of trouble otherwise. Their train will arrive at 3:00 P.M. in the afternoon of the day you receive this letter._

_Best of luck to you,_

_Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg_

_P.S. Enclosed in this package are a set of gems to compensate you for your troubles._

_"How can I deny my teacher's request," _the brunette thought dramatically as she unconsciously rubbed one of the many new gems that were now in her possession.

_However, Tohsaka Rin was so engrossed in her internal monologue that she didn't notice the time was now 3:10 in the afternoon and that the train had already left for its next destination._

"Um, I think this is her," a young boy said hesitantly as he scratched his cheek.

"Grandfather only sent me an old photo," a nearby blonde sighed, "the resemblance is there though."

"Ugh," a bespectacled woman groaned as she took a bite out of her curry bread, "we're not here to have fun, my job is on the line here."

_"...Yes, then with Master's trust, he will teach me all the skills of the Kaleidoscope, eh?"_ the young Magus snapped herself back into reality as she stared at the trio that stood in front of her.

"..." the bespectacled lad faked a cough.

"...*munch*" the dark-haired woman continued to eat her curry bread.

"Hi," the blonde greeted.

"Eh, I'm so sorry," Rin bowed down in apology, "I kinda got lost in the moment there."

"It's fine, so this is Fuyuki, right?" the blonde woman smiled.

"Oi, don't go running off now," the raven-haired young man raised his finger threateningly, "or I won't make you breakfast."

"Aggh," the energetic woman gulped, "fine, but you shouldn't make threats like that, Shiki."

"Will you two please save it for the bedroom," the curry addict sighed, "we're wasting time as is."

"So, how long will you three be staying in Fuyuki?" the native wondered.

"Well, we have a few sights to see, though I'm in college now, so this trip might not be so long," the sickly youth answered.

"Though it is weird here," the Church agent muttered, "the Prana in the air here is so thick."

"That might be because of the Holy Grail War," the blonde answered, leaving the brunette in shock.

"...Shit," the curry eating monster cursed, "that makes things much 'better'."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Rin comforted, "we mostly keep to ourselves and you three look like you could handle yourselves in a fight."

"Still, we've lost contact with our administrator here, that's why the Church sent me," Ciel continued to speak, _"there's another reason, but that would just cause unneeded panic."_

"Kirei? Now that you mention it, I haven't seen or heard from him since the fighting started," the Fuyuki native's eyes widened.

"No use talking about it out here in the open," Arcuied sighed, "c'mon let's go."

* * *

><p><em>-Fuyuki Memorial Hospital-<em>

_Sakura Matou was calmly lying in her hospital bed, the worms had ceased stirring within her, giving her time to breath calmly._

"Sakura," Rider's spirit form whispered.

"R-Rider?" the purple-haired teen looked around.

"I'm using our bond with you as my original Master to communicate unobserved," the Servant of the steed answered.

"Is something wrong?" the adopted Matou whimpered, noticing the air around her Servant beginning to stifle her breathing.

"Shinji and your grandfather..." the Servant continued speaking, "are planning to trap Saber's Master."

"!" the young teen was stunned, "N-no."

"They've used the last Command Spell on me," the long-haired woman added, "you're body is plagued by the old monster's worms, but it has great power."

"..." the former Tohsaka listened, but didn't have the heart to answer.

"I have a plan, but it's incredibly risky," Rider whispered, "I need you to _turn_ and consume me, use my Prana as fuel to purge your body."

"What?" the high school student couldn't accept that recourse.

"Even if you turned right now, I'd still be able to attack Saber's Master when he arrives and injure him severely," the Servant stated calmly, "but if you take me now, you will be able to distance yourself from your 'humanity' enough to kill all the worms and prevent me from carrying out the Command Seal's order."

"R-rider, I can't let you," the girl bawled, _"you're my friend."_

"That's why I'm doing this," the Servant gave a warm smile, before drawing out her chain, "your _other self_ will come out if you're in danger, goodbye _my friend._"

-END-


	15. Chapter 14

_Fate/Distortion_

_-Sakura Matou's Hospital Room-_

_*Thump*_

_The beating of the girl's tainted heart grew stronger, pushing her to sit upright._

_*Thump*_

_The power flew into her, the sensation built up slowly._

_*Thump*_

_The heir to the accursed craft suppressed a scream, her circuits were ablaze._

_*Thump*_

_The monstrous amount of energy that was taken in began to purge the purple-haired girl of the parasites that fed on her._

_*Thump*_

_She clutched her chest, tears falling from both eyes at the immense pain._

_..._

_Sakura Matou fell back into her bed, but she was fully awake, eyes staring at the unchanging ceiling._

"They're gone," the highschooler said without emotion, holding herself tight, "the worms are gone."

_With newfound strength, the silent sufferer willed herself to stand, her feet still shaky from her experience._

"Agh," Sakura's left leg went limp for a moment, forcing her to hang onto her bedpost for support.

_But the bedpost bent like it was made of cardboard._

"Wha-?" the girl tumbled in shock, letting herself lay on the floor to think about everything that just happened, "No...Rider!"

_The purple haired girl grit her teeth, standing in spite of the pain and slowly walked to the mirror in her room._

"!" Sakura gasped at what she saw.

_She looked no different save for her hair was now much longer, going all the way to her waist in length, but the youngest Matou noted that her body felt firmer, much stronger compared to her former state of constant sickness. But what changed the most were her eyes, she felt them give of some kind of pressure that seemed to make it harder to move._

"You're really gone now, huh?" the heir to the tainted secrets of Zoken whimpered, "You didn't need to die, stupid!"

_*KNOCK*_

"Sakura?" the voice of a familiar redhead came from outside the room.

_"No! It's Senpai," _the girl panicked, _"not now, not like this."_

"It's Shirou, are you alright?" the Faker said in a concerned voice.

"I-I'm alright," the purple-haired girl fidgeted.

"I'm coming in, okay?" the boy slowly turned the knob.

"No, I d-don't think I'm w-well enough for guests," Sakura lied.

"I see," Shirou sighed, "get better soon, alright?"

"Yes, I will, thank you for coming Senpai," the woman breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the boy's footsteps go lighter.

_-Matou Residence, Hours Later-_

"Shinji, report!" the decrepit old man yelled at the infernal contraption called a cell phone.

_"The number you've dialed is currently unavailable..." _the automated response repeated itself for the third time.

"Worthless!" the monster in a man's flesh growled in irritation, throwing the machine against the wall, "MY worms can no longer detect Sakura or Rider!"

_Zoken Matou fumed at the thought of the only decent shot at an heir being lost to the war._

"It seems you have some mettle in you after all, Son of the Magus Killer," the old man frowned as an army of worms clustered around him, forming something that was neither living nor dead.

_The worms did not feast that night._

_-Elsewhere in the city-_

_*Please read the following in Crispin Freeman's Alucard voice*_

"That presence from before..." a man with bloodshot eyes mumbled, throwing out one of his latest meals, "hahahahaha!"

_The body of another unfortunate soul was piled up against other similarly treated corpses._

"Well then, it seems I'll have to recover much faster than I had anticipated," pointed nails scratched at the concrete walls, "I'll see you soon enough, Matou..."

_-Emiya Residence-_

_The household was dead silent, surprising the incoming redhead._

"I'd have thought that Saber would've pissed off the neighbors or something at this point," Shirou mumbled to himself.

_The front door opened on its own with an ominous creak. Unfazed by this, the high school student entered the house without a care._

"I feel like I've forgotten some-" the redhead was interrupted by the door closing behind him.

"Di-nn-eer!" an animalistic growl came from out of nowhere, before a cursed object struck the youth in his gut.

"F-Fuji-nee!" the boy screamed in agonized defeat, "Shit, I totally forgot."

"Feed me!" the woman commanded, smacking her ward with her legendary shinai once more.

"Yes, yes, I'll make you something," Shirou yelped in surrender, rolling towards the kitchen.

..._Several minutes later..._

"Ow," the redhead nursed the bruise on his left arm as his energetic teacher gobbled half of his fridge's stock.

"She got you too, huh?" Saber groaned from the opposite end of the room.

"You don't look too damaged," the Master noted painfully, "lucky."

"I heal fast, remember?" Herc answered with a slight wince, "But, this goes just under being burned to death by a poisoned robe."

"Argh yew too not hawngry?" the stuffed teacher wondered with food in her mouth.

"Fuji-nee, you're wasting food," Shirou scolded the older woman like a mother would a child.

"Wha-?" the woman bowed in defeat as she resumed her dining in a much slower pace.

"..." the Prince of Power stared in shock.

"What?" the Faker stared back obliviously.

"Nevermind," Herc sighed in defeat, "how was your friend in the hospital?"

"She said she was getting better," the redhead answered, "but she didn't want me coming in, so I suppose she wasn't well at that exact moment."

"I hope she gets better soon," the teacher looked up for a moment before resuming her meal, "she's missed enough classes already this year."

"I wasn't aware that she was ill," the Servant spoke in his boisterous manner.

"It's nothing specific," Shirou pointed out, "she's just really prone to getting sick from what Shinji tells me."

"She hasn't always been in the best of health," Taiga sighed, "I worry for her sometimes, y'know?"

"I see," the Heroic Spirit pondered about, stroking his beard slightly.

_"Saber?" _the redhead gave a curious glance directed at his Servant.

_"We'll speak when she leaves," _the larger set man gestured subtly.

_-Hospital Room-_

_Sakura Matou was pacing back and forth in the eerie silence._

"_It's so late and yet...I'm barely tired,_" the girl said worriedly, "_Rider...What did you turn me into?_"

_The moon outside was blood red, an omen of disaster if ever there was one._

_"I can't go back," _the high schooler stopped her pacing as she realized this, "_Grandfather would put them back...all the worms that were there, maybe even more. And nii-san..._"

*Rustle*

"Hm?" the purple haired girl opened her window to find the source of the strange sound.

"Groaaagh!" an inhuman cry came from above the girl's window.

"Waah!" Sakura screamed as she was grabbed by her assailant, noticing that the earth below was becoming bigger and bigger.

*Thud*

_The humanoid attacker landed on its feet, though the Matou heard several sickening cracks from her kidnapper._

_"Wait, is this...a ghoul?" _the purple-haired girl slowly turned to face the stranger.

"Hrrgh," the monster grunted, it's inhuman features becoming clearer against the moonlight.

_"No!" _the girl struggled, breaking the zombie's arm to her own surprise, _"I'm not helpless, not anymore."_

_Several more ghouls appeared from the nearby alleyways, surrounding the girl from all sides._

"I-I'm not gonna let you take me!" the girl cried out, assuming a defensive stance, "_Rider, is this what your power feels like._"

_-A nearby rooftop-_

_A lone figure garbed in red gazed at the scene just outside of the hospital._

"Rin, it's Archer," the Servant of the bow called out telepathically.

"Oi, I just managed to fall asleep with all my guests here," the brunette whined.

"You were right about the vampire," the silverette said in a serious tone.

"Wait, what?" the girl was jolted by the revelation.

"It seems to have sent ghouls to finish the job," the man in red replied, "I'm on my way to engage them."

"You do that," the idol said with her regained composure, "and Archer..."

"Yes Rin?" the man drew his sleek bow and armed himself with several arrows.

"If anything happens to Sakura..." a tinge of anger rose in the brunette's voice, "I'll never forgive you, got it?"

"Yeah," the dark skinned man replied with a gentler tone, _"I never forgave myself for what I had to do to her in my time."_

_-END-_

_AN:_

_Sakurider from Fate/Extra is here! leave a review or a PM if you wanna suggest her stats, skills and NP's._

_On that note, I've decided that the Dead Apostle should be an OC to not raise any debates on canon and what not, if you've got any ideas as to what his skills should be, I'm all ears._


End file.
